


Undressed

by Nununununu



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attraction, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Showers, Undressing, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Finn might just have a tendency to forgo underwear - and to think nothing of casually taking his clothes off or showering in front of Poe.Both Poe and his dick have quite a few feelings about this.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	Undressed

**Author's Note:**

> Smut :)
> 
> (Updated 21/07: slightly edited and changed tense of title, oops - previously 'Undress').

The first time it happens, Poe is sprawled across Finn’s bed, hands shaping his sentences as he squints at the ceiling, fully involved in telling the story.

“And then you won’t believe what he said –” He glances over at Poe at the best part to see his reaction, and almost swallows his tongue.

“What?” Finn’s halfway through taking his shirt off, torso revealed in all its glory as he tugs the material off over his head and gives Poe a look of his own in return – half laughing and half impatient, “ _What?_ Do you want me to guess?”

“I, ah, yeah,” Is all Poe manages to get out, because Finn is now _unbuckling his belt_. Poe makes a manful attempt to tear his gaze away when Finn then unzips his trousers. Really he does.

“All right then,” Finn’s grin is bright and enthusiastic, his attention only on the story, “I reckon he said –”

He kicks his boots off easily, stepping out of his trousers, proving quite neatly that oh, hey, he must have decided to go commando today – _what if he does this every day?_ Poe is absolutely certain that if Jessika or Snap saw the face he suspects he’s making right now, he’d never hear the end of it.

Finn, thankfully, doesn’t notice. Heads into the little box of a refresher jammed onto the side of his room, leaving the door open so he can keep detailing all his theories about the story Poe has completely forgotten about.

“So what was it then, buddy?” He asks once he’s got the shower running, the water warming up, “Am I right?”

“You are _so_ right,” Poe enthuses without thinking whatsoever, and wrenches himself over onto his side far too belatedly, chewing his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he makes himself stare at the wall.

It doesn’t stop his imagination from playing out what comes next even so – Finn stepping into the shower, the water cascading over his body, over his chest and stomach down to his dick – soap bubbling as he washes himself –

“Just remembered I got to go fix something,” Poe jumps up off the bed in a sudden hurry, “Sorry, buddy; promised BB-8 –”

Finn says something, a cheerful affirmative, but Poe is too busy hobbling out of the room, hands fisted so not to cradle his erection, to make out the words.

*

“Hey,” Finn greets him with the next day, when Poe brings him caf to apologise and has stood a healthy amount of time after knocking just staring at Finn’s closed door. Not – remembering or anything, of course he’s not doing that. Not picturing – anything.

He’s not picturing anything at all.

“BB-8 forgive you?” There’s a certain amusement in Finn’s tone, like perhaps he’s said this more than once.

“Huh?” For all his good intentions, Poe might just, in fact, have been imagining Finn back in that shower – damn it – and, and – _oh_.

Finn’s shirtless again, with amazing bedhead, underwear just about hitched up over one hip like an afterthought, rumpled on the other side, low enough that Poe can make out – can make out –

“Caf!” He thrusts the cup between them like a shield. Because Finn’s opening the door wider, grinning as he accepts the drink, and Poe could just reach out and cup his dick so easily through Finn’s shorts; could fall to his knees and get his mouth on it –

“I was just about to wash up,” Taking a healthy swallow of the drink, Finn groans his appreciation before beckoning for Poe to come in, “Tell me what you fixed for BB-8 and how pissed off he was you nearly forgot?”

“BB-8 is an angel and never the slightest bit irritated with me,” Poe claims as loftily as if his little droid hadn’t rolled over his foot earlier this morning, when Poe had nearly dropped a wrench on his dome – and no, he definitely hadn’t been distracted thinking about Finn being naked and wet.

Much.

“So the repairs?” Finn prompts, and he’s wandered over to collect up his day clothes, dumping them outside the refresher door on a chair and, oh yeah, now he’s dropping his shorts – kriff kriff kriff, Poe completely fails to look away on time, fuck – and stepping into the shower all over again.

“A loose wire,” Poe doesn’t quite invent – BB-8 _had_ had a loose wire, although the little droid had claimed he was perfectly capable of fixing it himself, thank you very much. Poe had just muscled in because he wanted to be extra sure his friend was okay and BB-8 had threatened to zap him, and sent him off to find Finn.

Not because Poe had just been talking about the man for the last half an hour or anything, for sure.

“Oh yeah?” Finn doesn’t sound disbelieving, doesn’t sound anything other than his usual buoyant self, albeit with a touch of concern, “Little guy all right now?”

“Yeah yeah, he’s fine,” Poe could do with a caf of his own; it might help clear his mind. Because he’s totally not plonked himself back down on Finn’s bed – on Finn’s bed! _Do the sheets smell of him?_ – and he’s not at all watching as Finn washes his hair, arms up, chest displayed just perfectly and –

Shit, now Poe’s sporting another inappropriate hard-on again, fuck. Bad enough his balls already feel like they’re going to fucking burst – he refused to let himself jerk off last night, although he really, really wanted to.

Like, _really_ wanted to.

No need to point out that he also really, really wants to now.

“So, you enjoying the new base?” Poe gets out, because he has to say something and maybe thinking about such a prosaic topic might – _somehow_ – take his mind off his cock. And Finn’s cock. And the rest of his friend.

“Damn right I am,” Finn’s grin is brilliant. His dick is also half-hard against his thigh which – which –

Yeah, Poe should _definitely_ not be noticing that.

His nipples ache with how tight they are under his shirt and he’s pretty sure he just leaked a fair amount of precome. It’s a struggle to normalise his voice.

“Y-yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Finn – thank the Force and anything else out there that favours idiot pilots – doesn’t seem to notice. “I’m loving the amount of water we’ve got on supply here, in particular.”

“I guessed as much,” Poe has to laugh, although his throat is very, very dry. So much for the topic proving a distraction. “You know, Jessika was telling everyone she found a waterfall.”

“Hey, cool, a waterfall?” Finn looks so boyishly delighted Poe’s heart just about explodes. His cock has a far less innocent reaction. Shit, he’s going to have to give it a quelling squeeze or something in a moment, he’s so turned on. And washing as he still is or not, there’s not much chance Finn won’t notice _that_.

“We’ve got the day off,” Poe is certain of this – it’s very important information he’d confirmed earlier, twice. “Want to see if we can find it?”

The shower cuts off, Finn grasping for a towel as he stumbles out, dripping wet, in search of his clothes. Decides to rub the towel first over his head, rather than anywhere else.

So much blood seems intent on filling Poe’s cock harder than it’s ever been, he actually feels a bit light headed. Also feels damn bad for creeping on his friend like this, when Finn’s just going about his business – troopers probably thought nothing of stripping off in front of each other back in the Imperial Academy, no doubt. Poe’s had his own fair share of communal showers and no other option, as well. Why this should be any different –

Well, of course it’s different; it’s _Finn_. And it seems wrong for Poe not to let his friend know.

“Finn, I –” He has to say something, even if his voice does emerge as a croak, “You okay with me in here?”

“I'd toss you out, if I wasn’t,” Finn just gives him a friendly grin, halfway through hopping into his trousers – minus underwear – and uses his free hand to toss his damp towel at Poe’s head.

His dick is still half-hard.

Poe wants to use his teeth to open that zip back up the moment Finn gets it closed, with a little bit of a struggle.

“Can’t be comfortable, that,” His mouth says minus his brain.

“Can’t be comfortable _that_ , either,” Finn snorts amusement, nodding at Poe’s erection, and –

And thank fuck, he’s aware of it, he _knows_ –

There’s nothing at all like disapprobation in Finn’s open face. There is, however, a fair amount of good humour and teasing.

“ _You know_ ,” Poe bursts out, abruptly certain Finn’s going to let him get his hands all over him, going to let him dirty him up and then afterwards both of them can squeeze into that shower, and then –

“Come on, let’s go grab breakfast and go find that waterfall,” Finn claps a hand down on Poe’s shoulder, nothing more than a friendly gesture he’s made dozens of times before.

His thumb also slides down the back of Poe’s neck, a decidedly new gesture as unexpectedly intimate as if he’d just done the same to Poe’s aching cock.

“Ah –” Poe can’t speak, he’s too busy shivering.

“Let’s go exploring!” Finn exclaims, full of energy and joy, and catches hold of one of Poe’s hand, tugging him inexorably up.

Poe’s – Poe can only be thankful he chose a loose, long shirt. You know, just because. He’s still going to be waddling half hunched over, even so. And Finn –

Finn is absolutely doing this deliberately. His hand in Poe’s as compelling as if he’d closed it around Poe’s dick.

And Poe will damn well follow him anywhere, even if he desperately wants to pull his friend down onto the bed.

“Hell yeah, let’s go find it,” he grins right back at Finn, licking his lips as he adjusts himself, smirking as he watches Finn’s eyes dilate.

Yeah, two can play this game. Even if it’s one he wouldn’t mind losing, not one little bit.

*

“Kriff, hot day,” Poe therefore peels his shirt off when they’ve finally found the waterfall, after what feel like forever trekking with a rowdy half-hard erection that keeps on wanting to swell back to full – which he can confirm is no damn fun in a jungle. But Finn shrugged out of his own shirt near the minute they left the base and has been striding ahead of Poe, providing him with a glorious view of his friend’s back, and –

“Yeah, damn hot,” Proving eager to do him one better, Finn toes his boots off and wriggles out of his trousers, even as his gaze roams over Poe’s chest.

“Kriff, you’re going to kill me,” Poe maybe says this just a bit too loud, because Finn laughs and turns his back – even more glorious with his ass on show – and dives into the generous pool of water at the foot of the waterfall, emerging looking like – looking like –

Adjectives fail Poe, as nearly does his heart.

“If you don’t get in here and kiss me right now, I’m going to be very disappointed in you,” Finn splashes him, chuckling, when Poe’s stood there frozen with how much he wants him for too long, throat dry and lungs working overly hard.

“I –” Kriff, he’s never usually this tongue tied. Poe gives himself a mental slap. Replays what Finn just says. Gives himself another mental slap and grins broadly, “Fuck yes.”

He’s decidedly more clumsy, hopping about trying to get his boots off and then his trousers and decidedly sticky underwear off over his very insistent erection, skin tingling with the weight of Finn’s eyes on him, and the sight of his friend there in the water, little rainbows around him sparkling in the sunlight filling the clearing, glistening droplets clinging to his hair and chest.

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe staggers into the water, so cold at first he gasps, and then Finn is grabbing him, hauling him in against him, their naked bodies pressing together and oh – oh –

As a first kiss goes, this one is messily sloppy, but damned good.

“Oh fuck,” The first brush of his cock against Finn’s makes Poe go genuinely weak in the knees, “Oh _fuck_.”

“You all right there?” Finn’s busy running his hands over every inch of Poe he can reach, hands kneading enthusiastically at his ass, encouraging Poe to tip his hips in against him, lining their cocks up.

“Hell yeah, fuck, I’m all right,” Poe might just be clutching his friend’s arms to keep upright – and damn but Finn has good arms – and manages to get his act together enough to steer Finn into leaning against a convenient rock. “Let me?”

If his legs are giving out on him, he might as well make the most of it. Finn’s expression as Poe kneels in front of him in the water is magnificent.

“Help yourself,” He cants his hips towards Poe happily, and so Poe gets to run his hands up those thighs, lean in close to bury his face against Finn’s balls, nuzzling elatedly, and then lick all the way up his cock to lathe his tongue over the tip. “ _Kriff, Poe_ ,” Finn’s gaze gets very intent.

“Mm,” Poe can’t help but groan, can’t help but investigate the slit, sucking at the precome that wells up, can’t help but run his lips around the crown and then take Finn in on his tongue, stroking the soft skin of Finn’s inner thighs and running his hands around behind him to trace over his friend’s crack as he takes him in deep.

“Kriff – kriff – fuck –” Finn gets the program wonderfully quickly when Poe squeezes his ass cheeks, fucking into Poe’s mouth with deliberate slowness and then, when Poe moans his approval, speeding up. Poe gets his own hand around his cock under the water, can’t help it, pumping in time with Finn’s thrusts, and comes only seconds after feeling Finn’s cock shudder on his tongue, the first of his friend’s orgasm spilling out.

He comes harder than he has done in ages, groaning around Finn’s cock with the strength of it, feeling another burst of orgasm rock through Finn’s body as a result.

He nearly flops into the water, boneless, when they’re both done, except Finn swoops down and scoops him up and proceeds to kiss the life out of him, so Poe has to cling to him and kiss back.

“ _That was amazing_ ,” Finn informs him very earnestly when they finally pull back, one of his hands slipping down to fondle Poe’s softening cock in a way that indicates they might not be done, just taking a break.

“You’re telling me,” Poe thumbs a nipple in return, maps out the contours of Finn’s chest, “Want to sunbathe for a while and then go for round two?”

“Sounds great,” Finn goes to let go of Poe’s dick, perhaps to catch his hand.

“You don’t have to. Let go, I mean,” pops out of Poe’s mouth before he has any hope of holding it back. He winces internally a bit straight after – what if this is too much? But –

“You – really?” Finn looks thoroughly _delighted_ , and so Poe lets himself nod, shivering appreciatively, following in Finn’s wake as his friend leads him out of the water to sprawl out together in the bright sunshine, fingers closed gently all the while not around his hand, but his cock, directing his steps with little strokes and squeezes to his oversensitive shaft.

Poe is hardening up again with record speed by the time Finn gently tugs him down into straddling his thighs.

“You liked that?” Finn’s grin betrays the fact he knows the answer full well.

“Lot of things I like, buddy,” Poe rocks down against Finn’s own soft cock, watching as it plumps up a bit more with each roll of his hips, “How about you?”

“A whole lot,” Finn agrees, beaming, hands closing around Poe’s hips, guiding the pace of Poe’s movements when he nods and groans, “Here, let me tell you about them –”

There’s not going to be much sunbathing going on yet, is there.

Not at all disappointed by this, Poe pushes down against him ardently, cock leaking precome onto Finn’s stomach, watching it mix with a trickle of Finn’s own, and kisses him hard, “Please do.”


End file.
